


Alissa Lies

by blackbirdpuzzlepiece



Series: Alissa [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Sad Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Blaine and Kurt try to help one of Blaine's students when they think she's being abused at home.





	

Blaine walked into the classroom. It was Monday, and all my kids were sitting on the reading rug waiting for me. I noticed that Alissa had a bruise arm.

"I'll ask her about it later.", I thought. This was the third time in the past week Alissa had a bruise on her body. At least that was visible. I was pretty sure she had had a bruised rib last week too, but she wouldn't go see the nurse.

When it was time for recess I asked Alissa to stay behind for a minute.

"Hey Alissa.", I said kneeling down so I was at her level.

"Yes, Mr. AH.", she asked quietly.

"What happened to your arm?", I asked softly. She paused. I could tell she was thinking.

"I fell off my bike yesterday.", she said not looking me in the eye. I could tell she was lying.

"Is that really what happened Alissa?", I asked softly. She looked at me and nodded. Though I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I sighed. I needed to figure out what to do.

When I got home I was still thinking about Alissa. I put my bag down, on the counter. My husband was in the kitchen baking. He turned and smiled when he saw me.

"Hi honey.",he said.

"Hi.", I tried to muster a smile, but I just couldn't do it.

"What's wrong?", he asked me.

"I don't know what to do Kurt. There's this little girl in my class named Alissa. She always has these bruises, but when I ask she lies and says they happened by accident. I can tell that she's lying though. I think her parents may be abusive, but I just don't know what to do about it. I don't want to push her, and scare her away. At the same time though I can't do nothing. I just don't know what to do.", I was crying at this point. Kurt was rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Well, have you met her parents?", he asked slowly.

"Yeah. They seemed nice enough, but...", I trailed off.

"Can I meet her?", Kurt asked.

"How?", I asked.

"I could stop by and drop off your lunch tomorrow.", he suggested with a shrug.

I smiled, "Sounds good."

The next morning I got up and got dressed for work. I kissed Kurt goodbye and told him I'd see him at lunch.

At lunch Kurt stopped in.

"Hey Honey.", he said giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey.", I said. The kids started coming back from there lunch break.

"Which ones Alissa?", Kurt asked quietly. I pointed to Alissa as she walked through the doorway.

"That's her.", I said.

Kurt looked at her. As soon as he saw her I could tell my husband was in love. I'd be a fool not to admit that I was too. The little girl was something else.

A couple weeks later Kurt and I decided to ask Alissa together. She had gotten to know Kurt over the past couple of weeks. I asked Alissa to stay behind at lunch time. She had another bruise on her arm.

We all ate in silence for a little while. Once Alissa was done. We decided to start. Kurt moved next to Alissa.

"Alissa, honey,", he began, "Can you tell me how you got that bruise on your arm?" Alissa gulped.

"I... bumped into a table.", she said.

"Alissa.", I said moving to her other side, "If someone is hurting you, you need to tell us so we can do something about it." Alissa looked into my eyes, and I swear she looked straight into my soul.

"My dad hit me.", she said quietly, "He drinks a lot, and he acts mean when he drinks."

After a month of paper signing, court sessions, and meetings. We were finally going to get Alissa away from her father, and Kurt and I were going to adopt her. We were supposed to go with the lawyer, and pick her up Monday. Monday ended up being the worst day of my life. Because of complications the court hadn't been able to take Alissa out of her home until she was adopted. I don't know I was easily confused by court room talk. When we arrived Monday to pick-up Alissa we were met by ambulances and police cars. We ran out of our car with the lawyer.

"What's going on?", Kurt asked the closest officer.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are not at liberty to discuss the matters going on here." I watched as a couple EMT s carried out a gurney. I nearly passed out when I saw Alissa on it.

"What happened to her?!", asked Kurt crying as he screamed at the officer.

The officer looked annoyed, "Sir..."

Our lawyer tapped the officer on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, but these two, legally adopted that little girl, as of seven thirty this morning so please tell them what happened." The cop looked over the papers, the lawyer gave him. He turned to Kurt and I. He had a sad look in his eyes now.

"She was packing up her stuff, and her dad got home early. He asked her what she was doing and when she told him she was leaving he started hitting her. He had brought a woman home with him, and she told us all this. She tried to get him to stop. He apparently pushed her down a flight of stairs." Kurt gasped, and started sobbing beside me. We ran to the ambulance where the EMT's were just climbing out.

"Can we ride along, please.", I asked.

"Only family's allowed.", said the EMT. The lawyer handed over the papers again. "Climb in."

Kurt had always hated hospitals. His mom had died in a hospital, and his dad had almost died in a hospital.

"What if it was to late?", Kurt asked turning to Blaine. Both men had tears running down their face.

"We... we can't think like that Kurt. We just can't.",Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband, and held on for dear life. A doctor came into the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson?", he called.

Blaine and Kurt walked to the doctor. One look at the man's face, and they knew it wasn't good.

"I'm sorry to inform you that the damage done was to great. We did everything we could."

Kurt felt like the world was collapsing on him. That little girl. His little girl was gone. He and Blaine would never get to do anything with her; not teach her to drive, or walk her down the aisle. They wouldn't get to see her graduate highschool, or get accepted into college. She was just gone.

Time wore on, and life started to go back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be. Kurt and Blaine would never forget their angel girl, and when they had healed enough to try again at family they always made sure their kids knew about their brave, big sister Alissa.


End file.
